


Eu não consigo.

by PandaPomposo



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPomposo/pseuds/PandaPomposo
Summary: Apenas um desabafo...





	Eu não consigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas um desabafo...

Eu não consigo definir. Eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça. Eu estou sufocando. Eu não quero mais fazer isso.

**Respire**

Há quanto tempo eu vivo assim? Isso é vida mesmo? Era pra doer tanto? Porque eu não consigo acabar com isso? Eu não tenho coragem.

_Alguém me ajuda..._ Prefiro estar sozinha.

**Respire fundo**

Tudo dói. Trabalhar dói. Descansar dói. Chorar dói. Sorrir dói. _Aceitar a dor dói mais ainda._

**Respire mais fundo!**

Porque é tão difícil me entender? Eu não sei se quero entender... _Preciso entender._

_**SOCORRO** _

Alegria, risos, carinho, aceitação, recompensa, família... _Dói demais._

Angústia, dor, medo, solidão, raiva, ódio, cansaço, apatia, tristeza... _Continue sorrindo._

**Respire.**


End file.
